Don't Wake Me Up
by xxDreamWalkerxx
Summary: Edited version of 'Kol'. After being betrayed in the worst way possible by the ones she loved the most, Gabby leaves Mystic Falls with her new family, heading to New Orleans, a kingdom which they used to rule. New enemies threaten the life of both hers' and Hayley's unborn children, and Gabby isn't sure who to trust. Who are these witches and what do they want with her baby? RatedT


**A/N: ANNNDDDD I'm back! Did you guys miss me? ;) For any newcomers, this the edited version of my story 'Kol'. Now, before anyone goes yapping on me, I changed Gabby to be Jeremy's younger twin sister, and her face claim is Miranda Kerr. I might've changed more, I really can't remember, but if I did, just go with it. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Vampire Diaries, Kol would be alive and Caroline would realize she loves Klaus. **

* * *

**Don't Wake Me Up**

**Prologue**

* * *

**"What is this power the dead have over the ones they leave behind? It's strange and beautiful and frightening, this deathless love that human being continue to feel for the ones they've lost."  
~ Sangu Mandanna, _The Lost Girl_**

* * *

**G**abriella Jane Gilbert was no stranger to the feeling of abandonment. Fear. Betrayal. Having a vampire and a witch as your best friends, and a doppelganger for a sister could do that to you. Gabby had become numb; desensitized to the complete, unforgiving agony of losing someone you love. It happened far too often. Miranda and Grayson Gilbert were what started the avalanche. The calm before the storm. The small, floating leaf in a cavern of quietness, before the onslaught of pain she would feel for years to come began.

Never before had she felt such an intense, blinding betrayal. The only memory within this vicinity was when she found out Tyler had been cheating her on her with Vicki Donovan-i.e. her twin brother's obsession. And Elena, sweet, kind, gentle, caring Elena had been the one to lay in bed with her and watch sappy, romantic movies Gabby usually hated in their softest pajamas and fuzziest socks. The glorious story of _The Notebook_- Nicolas Sparks was a brilliant, brilliant man that never failed to make gabby desperately hunger for Ryan Gosling to catch her in the rain and kiss her. There were more happy ones that made her and Elena laugh; humming Justin Timerlake's 'Cry Me A River' and 'Sexyback' as he and Mila Kunis got it on, and breaking out Gabby's favorite fudge cake as they watched _The Five Year Engagement_ and _The Proposal_.

It was Elena who had called Tyler at 2:30 AM, screaming loudly and threatening him, saying she would make sure he never had children for cheating on her baby sister because when you messed with Gabby, you messed with Elena.

It was Elena who called Caroline and Bonnie, informing them of the '_situation_'. The two girls came over, arms stocked full of more fudge cake, Ben & Jerry's _Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough _and _Chocolate Peppermint Crunch _to be shared by Gabby and Elena, _Chocolate Therapy _for Caroline, and _Karamel Sutra _for Bonnie, which made Gabby mime-gag, reminding all the girls of her extreme hate for caramel. In addition to all the coma-enducing sweets, Caroline had pulled out every single Leonardo Dicaprio and Channing Tatum movie any of them owned. Gabby worshiped Dicaprio for making her cry during _The Titanic_, terribly confusing her in _Inception_, and making her seethe in anger at Daisy Buchanan in _The Great Gatsby. _And Channing Tatum was absolutely delicious to look at. The three older girls had piled together every lipstick, lip gloss, mascara tube, eyelash curler and makeup palette they owned, doing blind make overs, or trying to recreate looks they found on _youtube_, _Tumblr _and _Instagram. _They played with their hair, also using the social media websites to attempt and fail at curling their hair like Taylor Swift, or braiding their hair. Jenna had stopped by, breaking out her nail-set. Her and Miranda gave the girls mani's and pedi's while they all cracked up over _21 Jump Street_. They played around Elena's and Gabby's closets, digging out old Halloween costumes. They smiled and laughed and took pictures and Gabby's pity party turned into Girl's Night at the Gilbert household.

It was Elena who she told about her crushes, or the terrible girls in her grade. It was Elena who helped her with her homework when it became too far advanced for her parents. It was Elena who held her at the funeral. It was Elena who picked her back up every time she fell and said 'you'll do better next time'.

It was Elena that betrayed her in the worst way possible. It was Elena who broke her heart. It was Elena who threw Jeremy the weapon that killed the love of her life.

It was Elena who killed Kol.

* * *

**OHMYGOD I'm so dramatic. Lol you know what to do. ;)**


End file.
